Eros y Psyche: Azules
by Pollie T
Summary: MARZO: Año de Abundancia. Una pequeña historia de los azules basada un poco en el mito de Eros y Psyche.


**Marzo: a.d.a (Basada un poco en el mito de Eros y Psyche) Azules.**

* * *

Sedusa miraba con disgusto a la niña. Rubia con ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa de miel, era preciosa.

Y la odiaba.

Estrechó sus ojos antes de cerrar furiosamente la cortina de su oficina, bloqueando su vista de la mocosa. Paseaba por en frente de su gran escritorio, tratando de calmar su furia. No es una razón apropiada ni madura para detestar a alguien, pero era cierto. La muchacha era muy bella, tanto que atraía la atención de todos y Sedusa estaba celosa. Celosa porque antes de su llegada, ella era la más atractiva. No hubo hombre en todo el edificio que la podía resistir. Bueno, con la excepción de su hijo, que también trabajaba ahí, pero obviamente él no cuenta.

Llegó Bubbles, luciendo a todo lo que daba, quitándole la atención que, seamos honestos, le pertenecía. Sedusa se inclinó sobre su escritorio, tomando un poco de té. Debería de estar trabajando, pero en fin, ella es la encargada del piso y realmente no tenía que hacer nada. Puede hacer lo que le da su santa gana y si tienes algún problema con eso, lo puedes hablar con el jefe, al cual ella tenía encaprichado y bajo su control. O, te puedes largar. Tan simple como eso.

«Entonces, ¿que hacer? »

Y, como si alguien hubiera escuchado su petición, una idea llegó a su mente, un plan para humillar a la pobre.

Sedusa volvio a la ventana para verla otra vez. Ver como tecleaba en su computadora, tan enfocada en su trabajo.

Y sonrió. No sabe lo que la espera...

* * *

*Una hora después*

—¿Me mandó llamar?

Entró un joven a la oficina de Sedusa. Era alto con cabello dorado y ojos claros como el mar. Tenía una aire de inocencia y fuerza a la vez. Sin duda, era muy atractivo, y Sedusa planeó usar eso como arma.

Sonrió a él y, con una mano en su hombro, lo guió a la silla frente la suya. El joven obedeció y se sentó en el lugar indicado, decidiendo que lo más fácil sería mantener la boca cerrada y escucharla primero.

—Querido— comenzó dulcemente la mujer —, ¿cómo has estado?

—Ocupado,— respondió.

—Ay amor—continuó—, ¿acaso ya no tienes tiempo para tu pobre madre? Sólo quiero platicar contigo.

Boomer puso los ojos en blanco, mucho al desdén de su madre. Siempre quiso hablar con él durante el trabajo cuando necesitaba algo. Hoy seguramente no fue ningún excepción. Y tuvo razón.

Pero eso no significa que no lo haría. Molestaba, claro, pero al fin y al cabo, es su madre. Aclaró la voz y le dijo:

—En verdad sí tengo mucho que hacer hoy. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que necesitas?

Sedusa frunció las cejas, pero concedió y se dirigió al punto:

—Está bien. Hay una muchacha que recientemente empezó a trabajar como mi asistente.

—Ok…

—Y me quiero deshacer de ella.

Boomer encogió los hombros. —Entonces, despídala.

—No puedo— explicó Sedusa—. Desafortunadamente es muy capaz, y muy amigable —. Dijo lo último con un tono de disgusto. —No tengo una razón válida para deshacerme de ella según la ley. Y además...— Sedusa dejó, tomando su té y terminando el pensamiento en su mente. « Quiero que la tonta sufra primero. »

—Y ¿qué quieres que haga al respeto?— preguntó Boomer. —No tengas más poder que tú en la impresa.

—Claro, ya lo sé— Sedusa respondió—. Pero, tienes otras habilidades hijo mío.

Boomer arqueó una ceja: —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero que la enamores.

Boomer se le levantó rápidamente: ¿¡Estás loca?! ¿Cómo me puedes pedir semejante tontería?

—¡No me levantes la voz! Siéntate.

Boomer obedeció pero mantuvo su rostro pleno de indignación. Se quedó mirando a su madre, esperando una explicación.

—Escúchame bien. De alguna u otra forma, voy a deshacerme de esa niña. Quiero que se enamore de alguien horrible, un monstruo,

—Gracias eh.

—Déjame terminar. La vas a encariñar y hacerla creer que eres lo mejor. Ya que esté suficientemente engañada, le rompes el corazón—dijo lo último con una mueca. — Y verás que ella solita se ira de aquí.

Boomer colgaba la cabeza, fijándose bien en el suelo. No era la primera vez que su madre le pidía algo similar, "enamora esta" o "haz que estos dos salgan" etc. A veces odiaba la cara linda y palabras tiernas con cuales nació. Más bien, odiaba a la mujer que abusaba de ellos. Aunque, muchas veces no era para dañar a alguien. Esta vez, no era así.

—Y bueno, mi pequeño cupido— preguntó la bella. —¿Vas a cumplir con mi deseo?

Boomer levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

Bubbles regresó de la hora de almuerzo sintiéndose recuperada. Ha sido una mañana larga y ocupada y ese descanso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Le encantaba su trabajo, todos eran muy amables con ella. Bueno, casi todos. Consiguió trabajo como asistente de la vice presidente de una compañía de maquillaje y productos de belleza. El día que recibió esa llamada, ¡de que emoción la llenó! Llegó su primer día y, aunque supo que el trabajo no sería fácil, no se imaginaba cuánto requería de ella. Enfin, no es gran cosa. Bubbles era capaz de hacer el trabajo, a pesar de que significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo para conocer a muchos en el edificio. Lo único que, tal vez, no era … ideal fue su jefa. La Srta. Sedusa era muy exigente, y Bubbles jura que nunca la ha visto sonreír, al menos no con ella. Bubbles no era ningún tonta, sabía que no le cae bien a la Srta. Sedusa. No sabía porque, claro. «Pero es una mujer muy ocupada, a lo mejor está muy estresada» pensó, siempre de optimista. Lo único que podía hacer para complacerla, decidió Bubbles, es dar su mejor esfuerzo en lo que hace.

Ya llena de energía otra vez, pudo regresar al escritorio y terminar todo el papeleo que aún le faltaba. Tenía planes para encontrarse con sus hermanastras ese día y quería terminar los antes posible para poder verlas a tiempo. Acababa de sentarse en su escritorio, lista para trabajar, cuando sonó su teléfono.

Sin hesitación, contestó:

—Buenos días, habla a la oficina de la Srta. Sedusa. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Soy yo— «¡Que pena! » pensó al escuchar la voz de su jefa. —. Necesito que me hagas algunos mandados. Entra a mi oficina para recibir la lista que los necesito para ahora.

—Claro, en seguida voy.

—Apúrate.— Sedusa colgó el teléfono. Bubbles suspiró y se levantó de su silla. El papeleo tendrá que esperar.

Sedusa vió desde su oficina a la chica irse, la lista de mandados en su mano. Cuando ya no hubo moros en la costa, sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto a su cómplice: SE FUE.

Sin esperar tanto tiempo, entró el rubio y dejó una carta sobre el escritorio de la muchacha, justo abajo de las carpetas. Salió tan rápido como entró.

Bubbles regresó media hora después y por fin comenzó a trabajar. Trabajó hasta que terminara su turno, dejando todo el papeleo hasta el final. Estaba organizando las carpetas cuando se encontró con una cartita delicada, escrita sobre papel con tinta azul cielo. Sorprendida por el detalle, dejó de trabajar para leerlo.

Lo que no vió era el rubio que la observaba de lejos, en trance por su belleza.

Y desde ahí, comenzó el romance.

* * *

Bubbles pasó las siguientes semanas recibiendo chocolates, cartitas de amor, y de vez en cuando hasta flores. En una de las cartas, el admirador misterioso dejó un número para contactarlo. Desde ese entonces han mandado muchísimos mensajes de texto, pero Bubbles seguía sin saber el rostro de su novio.

Si, novio.

Empezó lento pero poco a poco Bubbles se encariñó más y más, al igual que Boomer con ella, aunque él nunca le admitió quien era. Ni siquiera quiso admitir sus sentimientos por miedo a la furia de su madre.

Sedusa, mientras todo esto pasaba, disfrutaba en la torpeza de la niña. Aún no sabía que Boomer se había realmente enamorado con ella, y no planeaba decirle. Se tomó su tiempo, y cada vez que se desesperaba Sedusa con el poco progreso, él la callaba. "Es cosa que requiere de tiempo. Hay que tener paciencia."

Todo cambió unos meses después, cuando regresaron las hermanastras a visitar a Bubbles. Para ese entonces, los detallitos se volvieron más grandes. Las hermanastras encontraron a Bubbles repleta de vestidos finos y joyas preciosas. Y Blossom y Buttercup se preocuparon a ver esto, sabiendo muy bien que hay muchos depravados en el mundo. ¿Y si el tipo era un enfermo? Claro, no podían decírselo así. Envés, dijeron esto:

—Oye Bubbles, ¿y cómo conociste a este tipo?

Bubbles respondió, — Um, bueno, aquí en el trabajo. Me dejó una carta de amor hace unos meses, y nos hemos estado hablado desde ese entonces.

—Oh— Buttercup continuó —, y ¿es guapo?

Bubbles encogió los hombros y respondió: —Bueno...si es lindo

Blossom, notando que su hermana no les vio a los ojos, se acercó a su hermana.

—Si lo has visto, ¿cierto?

Bubbles siguió sin mirar a sus hermanas. Cuyo acto las enojo: —¡Bubbles!

—¡No! No lo he visto, pero no importa. Lo quiero por la persona que es, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Blossom suspiró: —Hermana, sabes que te queremos. Sólo queremos que tengas cuidado. Dime, ¿realmente conoces a esta persona? No sabes si es un perturbado o algo, un predador. Por favor, cuídate.

Bubbles frunció el ceño, pero prometió considerarlo. Y al pensarlo más, se puso más nerviosa. ¿Tenían razón? Con nueva determinación, Bubbles decidió buscar la verdad.

* * *

Bubbles había esperado lo peor. Un viejo, un desfigurado, alguna bestia. O un casi-criminal, ¿sino por qué se escondería el hombre?

Pero no era el caso.

El día que Bubbles lo esperó escondida, vio que era todo lo contrario. Reconoció inmediatamente al hombre guapo como el encargado de dos pisos arriba, el hijo de Sedusa, Boomer.

En el momento, no sabía ella cómo reaccionar. Se quedó pasmada, admirandolo. Desafortunadamente, él la vió y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Boomer desapareció.

* * *

Claro, esto no era exactamente lo que Sedusa tenía en mente cuando quería que la chamaca sufriera.

Era casi mejor, casi.

—Por favor Sedusa— suplicó Bubble —. Necesito que me ayude.

—Le rompiste el corazón. Dudaste de él.

—Haré lo que sea.

Sedusa hizo una mueca cruel, —¿Lo que sea?

Bubbles asintió la cabeza, un poco nerviosa. Estaba segura de lo que Sedusa tenía en mente no sería nada bueno.

—Te lo haré facil— Sedusa explicó—. Renuncia, y te largas de aquí. Nunca más volverás a vernos. Sólo así te perdonaremos.

—¿Nunca más verlo?

—Rompiste su corazón, y deshaciste de su confianza. ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es no dañarlo más!

Bubbles, sin ver otra opción, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos claros. —De acuerdo.

* * *

Bubbles renunció, y en dos semanas se fue. Ella esperaba que algo pasara para detener su ida, pero todo siguió sin ella, como si no tuvo ningún importancia. Y tal vez siempre fue así. Cargando su caja lleno de sus cositas, salió del edificio por última vez, ahora dejanda las lágrimas caer.

—¡Bubbles!

La rubia se giró y en la puerta del edificio estuve ahí, el amor de su vida. Sí, amor. —¿Boomer?

El muchacho corrió hacia ella, y se abrazaron. Bubbles tiró su caja, encirculando sus brazos alrededor el hombre enfrente de ella.

Boomer limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de Bubbles con su pulgar: —No me dejes. Por favor.

Bubbles tomo su mano: —¿Y tu madre y los demás? Te correrán del trabajo.

—Lo dudo, pero lo pueden intentar. Aunque me quiten el trabajo, prefiero tenerte a tí.

Bubbles sonrió, y se acercó a besarlo. Se quedaron afuera del edificio, felices juntos.

Y así permanecieron.

* * *

Antes de que terminara el año, Boomer se hizo el presidente de la compañía, y con eso tuvo suficiente poder para al fin deshacerse de su madre abusadora de su posición de poder. En su lugar puso a su esposa bondadosa y hábil, y ella se volvió el alma de la compañía. Después de tres años de novios, se casaron al fin y tuvieron un hijo, cuyo niño trajo más alegría, completando la familia.

* * *

**~Pollie T.**


End file.
